Accidentally Meeting!
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: Meeting somebody in a much unexpected way is, well, unexpected! But what if it's accidentally, no less? Anyhow, Tatsuha will explain to us how a life will turn around when a person met the person he truly admires unexpectedly... and accidentally!
1. Faints!

_Yo minna-san! It's me again, Darkangelsetsuna who still owns the brown bunny (remember that?) and wants to be a J-Pop singer! Amazingly, writing fanfics quenches my soul! Dunno why but I'm really happy about it! So, how's everyone doing? Have you eaten yet? Read gravi fanfics? Assassinate ant-gravi fans? Joke! Anyway, this is my third fanfic but this time, it's a different pairing! I kinda made a mental note to make different stories for my fave pairing! Hope you like it! Presenting to you my third "Accidentally Meeting"!_

_Wait! I'll explain things first before you go on reading! _

_**Views: **I kinda got a hang from writing POVs! Yay! Anyway, views switch but I'll let you know before hand switch is switch!_

_**Ratings:** Hmmmm... That's kinda hard! I'll let you decide but I'll make this clear, I won't write something Hentai! I just can't! Plus, I lack experience so it's gonna be hard! (oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!) Heh..._

_**Bewares:** It's Gravi! It's shonen-ai for goodness's sake! If you find this utterly shocking, hey, don't go haunting me! You're the one who got yourself in this shonen-ai fanfic! Anyway, expect foul words!_

_**Speeches: **Here's what's what_! "talking", _"thinking"_, "WORDS EMPHISIZES", ((emotion/action)), (author's extra, incoherent (!) words)

_**Winning prize:** I've created this **OMAKE GRAVITY** (which means "extra gravity") for the viewers! In this **OMAKE GRAVITY**, I'll be chatting with the characters of Gravi! But sadly, this chatting will only be in our dreams... how sad! (I wanna talk with Ryu-chan in real life! I wanna! I wanna!)_

_That's for the general info but the real story starts here! Ha! Not yet! _

_Ahem..._

_**Summary:** Meeting somebody in a much unexpected way is, well, unexpected! But what if it's accidentally, no less? Anyhow, Tatsuha will explain to us how a life will turn around when a person met the person he truly admires unexpectedly... and accidentally! _

_**Pairing:** Yada! I want you to read! I want you to guess! Or maybe it's already obvious who's the pairing... Oh well!_

_That's it! I hope it drugged you a little to go on reading! Heh! Anyway ((looks around for cops)) I own ------ ((suddenly gets swarmed and pointed by guns)) Geez! I haven't even mentioned it yet! Anyway, I DON'T own Gravi! ((glares at the cops)) There! Happy now?Sheesh, ya people! _

_Lastly, I welcome you to CHAPTER 1: FAINTS! And I love Gravitation so much (who wouldn't! I mean, c'mon!) _

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: ((hugs the viewer)) "Welcome back!"

Tatsuha: "Hey! Stop that! You're scaring them!"

Setsuna-chan: "Oh..." ((lets go off the viewer then bows)) "Gomen!"

Tatsuha:"Anyway, this is your third fanfic, right?"

Setsuna-chan: "That's right! And I promised I will make you the star of my next, remember?" (Heh.. remember that?)

Tatsuha: "Oh yeah!" ((starts to ponder)) _"I wonder what's the plot..."_

Setsuna-chan: "I can't tell you the plot just yet! It will ruin it!"

Tatsuha: ((suprise look)) "How did you know I was thinking that!"

Setsuna-chan: I'm the author of this, for god's sake! Of course I know what you're thinking! I'm the one writing what you're thinking!"

Tatsuha: "You're mining our minds! You manipulative, you!"

Setsuna-chan: ((shrugs)) "Geez! That's our job! We're fanfic authors! ((looks at the viewer)) "Isn't it our job to spread Gravi in other forms? Be it story or pic? Be it humane or inhumane? (Woah!)

Viewers: "That's right! Spread the gravity!" ((starts to chant)) "Gravi... Gravi..."

Setsuna-chan: ((points the viewer and looks at Tatsuha)) "Okay, THAT'S what I call scary!"

Tatsuha: "What! But you're just the same!"

Setsuna-chan: "Oh yeah!" ((starts to chant as well)) "Gravi.. Gravi..."

Tatsuha: ((sigh)) _"They're obsessed... not to mention possessed!"

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Faints!

* * *

"That's the plan for the concert..." the president of NG finished as he started to gaze at his listeners and well, one of the so-called listeners aren't paying attention."Ryuichi-san?" 

The vocalist of Nittle Grasper was laying his head on top of the table with two hands cushioning it and no sign of attentiveness and alertness was displayed all through out the discussion. Surprisingly, Tohma wasn't mad as well as the other member of their band.

"Ryu-chan!" The genki Noriko shook his partner excitedly on the shoulder. "Aren't you happy? We're going in on one hour!

Ryuichi raised his head unusually slow and gave of a faint smile at his two partners. This made the two raise an eye brow at their usually bubbly and loud (not to mention cute, amazing, and adorable--- Wait! What the hell am I doing here!) vocalist.

"The plan... Sounds cool..." with that, Ryuichi stood up slowly then starts to walk out of their dressing room to go to the wash room but then, Tohma stopped him.

"Ryuichi-san? Is there something the matter?" the keyboardist worriedly asked as he put a hand on the vocalist's shoulder.

Ryuichi shook his head sideward, saying there was none. After some seconds, the vocalist smiled and was trying to be his normal self.

"Ryu is fine, na no da... Tohma shouldn't worry..." the vocalist said in a fake genki tone that even Noriko can see the fake imitation.

Something wasn't right...

"If you say so..." Tohma sighed. "But if there's bothering you, you know, you can tell us"

"Of course, na no da..." with that, Ryuichi step out of the room, leaving behind his two partners in worried.

"Hmph! We know that Ryu-chan has a problem, right Tohma-kun?" the genki female keyboardist turned to his partner. "There's no way Ryu-chan's acting like that! Usually, he's all hyper when there's a live concert!"

"That's right..." the other keyboardist agreed."Something must be up and he's not telling us"

Noriko then walked up to the table where Ryuichi was sitting earlier. She then lifted a pink doll in the air.

"He didn't even bring Kuma-chan with him! Something's wrong!"

"I know... But we have to wait until the concert is finish. For now, we'll keep a close eye on him."

"Okay..."

Meanwhile, at Uesugi and Shindou residence...

* * *

"Shuuuuichiiiiiiii!" the younger Uesugi shouted in a long voice as he put on his sneakers and after that, fixed his raven-black hair. "What's taking you so long!"

Immediately, Bad Luck's vocalist stepped out of his koibito's room, rummaging his hair, fixing his shirt and holding a cell phone on his free hand. In the corner of his koibito's study door standing Yuki, smoking like he usually do. He took a long puff and observed the two going hysterical. Surprisingly, this amazes our novelist.

"Gomen, Tatsuha-san! But I can't come with you to the concert!" Shuichi apologized at the younger one as he also, put on his sneaker. "Something came up in Bad Luck and I have to go!"

Tatsuha stood up near the main door, pouted and crossed his arms. "But you promised! You promised we'll go to Grasper's concert!"

Tatsuha gazed at his watch then notices that only 30 minutes are left, "AH! They're gonna start!" With that, Tatsuha zoomed out of the apartment in an amazing record, leaving the two alone.

"Humph... Kids..." Yuki grunted as he glanced at his Shuichi, who was about to open the door and go out.

"Oh, well! Looks like I don't have to explain myself!" Shuichi then averted his face and smiled at his lover. "Yuki, I would be out for a while, okay? So don't wait for me to eat dinner!"

When he was about to dash outside, Yuki amazingly grabbed his hand and got Shuichi's attention.

"Whatever, brat... Just be careful..." Yuki then gave a sweet kiss on his koibito's lips.

At the concert...

* * *

"Woot! I love you Sakuma-san!"

"Noriko-chan!"

"Marry me, Tohma!"

"He's married, you dolt!"

A long pause...

"Oh..."

Tatsuha twitched as he heard those so-called fan girls and fan boys screaming their heads off, declaring their love for the performing band (which he also thinks that those love are unrequited...). No wait, wasn't him a fan boy himself? So what the difference between him and those fans, anyway? Well, Tatsuha may be obsessed but he doesn't do things those fans do! And Tatsuha thinks this 'obsession' for the god-like vocalist is love now.

_"Love eh?"_ Tatsuha whispered as he made his way in the hungry crowd, thinking about his crush and what could he possibly wear this time (he always wear something, er, I can't say it! Too shy…). He looked around and was surprised to see that Grasper has a lot of die-hard fans! He could assume that in the middle of the concert, it will overflow by people. Good thing, he was early!

Just then, everything went dark. So dark that you couldn't see! People then started to murmur things, saying things like, "what's going on?"

_"A black-out?"_ Tatsuha asked to himself. _"Well, that's a first..."_

Suddenly, a synth sound came flowing in the place. It was slow and soothing. But then another mixture of synth came in and this time, it was lively. Two synth filled the venue almost immediately.

Light shone behind the stage and two silhouette figures are showed, playing the said synth. The light started to dance behind them. Tatsuha assumed it was Tohma and Noriko playing the melodious music. Wait, where's his god?

Just then, a voice started to sing...

Accidentally, we bumped into each other

And to think this kind of things just falter

Funny, it's inevitable...

Amazingly, it's unbelievable...

_"It's Sakuma-san's voice..."_ Tatsuha whispered in his mind as he gazed at the stage to look for his god but found only the two other members playing the synth.

Can you believe it true?

Finally meeting you?

Accidentally...

And unexpectedly...?

Tatsuha registered those words. It was a new song of Nittle Grasper! Well, he's a fan (no suh!) and a fan knows whether a song is new or not (especially if it's Grasper!). He closed his eyes and continued listening more to his amazing idol's voice.

_"Oh, god... I love his voice... It's full of emotions and amazing..."_

Pretending to ignore,

Hiding and not to explore

This strange feeling overflow

I couldn't control it anymore!

"Wow..." Tatsuha said in amazement as well as the other fans screamed in unizon. But still, Ryuichi hadn't shown up on stage. Only he's voice can be heard.

Suddenly, the younger Uesugi noticed that there was someone singing along with the song. This said person was just right beside him wearing a cap and a wardrobe that can attract many people all at once. He observed this person some more as he heard his god's voice again. And again, this said person sang along... like this person knew the lyrics.

"What the...?" Tatsuha said as he looked at the person in the corner of his eyes. That can't be right! Someone is ahead of him! And a random person, no less! Unforgivable! No one is ahead of Tatsuha Uesugi when it comes with Ryuichi! No one!

The black-haired Uesugi got out of his daze when a spot light shone above his head. No wait! It was above of this 'random' person's head! Everyone looked at their direction, totally getting their attention

Just then, the person lifted his head to reveal his face...

_"Oh, shit... Don't tell me..."_

I tried to get away...

Scared of trying to say...

Assuming you might not feel the same...

You might think it's just a---- 

* * *

Tatsuha's POV+

It was Sakuma-san... Oh my fucking god, It was him! The person whom I called 'random'! The person I thought was a rival when it comes to Nittle Grasper or Ryuichi! How could I say such terrible things? Damn, this whole 'love' is really getting me!

You might think it's just a----

"Huh...?" I said as I heard him stopped singing the lyrics while the music was still playing. I saw his face. It was pale and by the looks of it, tired. And then, out of the blue, I saw him falling... slowly... Eyes closed and facial expression, pained...

I caught him...

Before his gorgeous touched the ground...

I caught him...

In my arms...

_"Oh my god... Is this a dream...?"_

_"Somebody, pinch me..."_

Just then, I heard some girl squealed in a very high-pitch voice and not to mention getting EVERYONE'S attention, shouting...

"SAKUMA-SAN FAINTED!"

Oh great...

* * *

Okay, that didn't go well for a first meeting for the two but hey! It was unusual! Anyway, can Tatsuha save Ryuichi and himself from being mobed by vicious fans? What's wrong with our Ryu-chan! Is he alright? Can be the meeting of the two meant something? Or was it just pure coincidence? Find out next!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Yuki: "Hmph! You're work seems to be getting good, pipsqueak!"

Setsuna-chan: ((teary-eyed)) "Uwaah... 'Mr. Good-Looking-Novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer' sees my ability!

Yuki: "Still..." ((looks at the paper)) "It's shit..."

Setsuna-chan: ((in a corner)) "Shit e..." ((suddenly perks up)) "Well, that's okay!"

Shuichi: ((glomps Setsuna-chan)) "La li ho, Set-chan!"

Setsuna-chan: "Yo, Shuichi-san! How ya doing?"

Shuichi: "Never better! Well, except... WHERE'S MY FANFIC! MINE TOGETHER WITH YUKI!"

Setsuna-chan: ((petting)) "C'mon, Shuichi-san! Everyone deserves to have a different story! The stories that have your pairing were already finished! Let others have their pairing!

Suguru: "That's right!"

Setsuna-chan: ((points Suguru)) "Take Suguru-chan for an example! He's all cute and giddy because of the fic I made for him with Hiro-san!"

Suguru: ((blushing)) "I'm not 'all cute' or 'giddy'!

Setsuna-chan: "Right... Deny it for now!"

Shuichi: ((smiles at Setsuna-chan)) "Okay, I'll wait!"

K-san: ((poiting his magnum at Setsuna-chan)) "And if you didn't do it, I assure you, you'll never see this fanfic site!"

Setsuna-chan: ((wide eyes)) "Eeep! Okay! Okay!"

K-san: ((clicks the gun)) "Now, finish this fanfic!"

Setsuna-chan: _"Save me!" _

_

* * *

_

_Okay! I'm back and I guess you know what's happening right now, right? Anyway, can anyone guess what's wrong with our Ryuichi? If you guess it right, I'll give you... uh... ((looks around to give)) Ah! Pocky! Any flavor! Heh... _

_And don't forget, **REVIEW PUH-LEASE!**_


	2. Saves!

_Yo, minna-san! And welcome to my second chapter I purposely named "Saves!"! I updated real soon 'cause some peeps reviewed me and it kinda boosted my gravi blood! These peeps are my muses! Yay! Anyway, keep reading to know what the real problem is! Read on people! And oh, don't forget... I love Gravitation so much!_

_Me don't own Gravi! How sad..._

_Before I forget, the lyrics I've written previously belongs to ((ahem)) yours truly ((ahem))! If ya wanna steal it, go ahead! I won't even know that you did it! But! I'll let your cute conscience talk to ya and knock some sense inside ya! Heh... _

_**Oh! I edited this chapter 'cause there were A LOT of mistakes! Gomen!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_For the peeps who reviewed me..._

**DancingMistress-san**_ - thank you for loving it! ((blushes)) Don't worry! I updated now! ((smiles then hugs DancingMistress-san)). Thank you!_

**Sakuma Sonnet-san**_ - Ah! It's you again! Don't you know that you're one of my fave author ((grins)) ? I really like ya! Well, enough yapping! Hmmm... Ryuichi in suicidal was your guess? Just look below to know the answer! ((hugs Sakuma Sonnet-san)). Thank you!_

**shinigami Sakuma-Uesugi-san**_ - I really worked hard for that kind of meeting! Actually, it just popped out of my mind! Thanks for liking it! His energy is low e? Just look below! ((hugs shinigami Sakuma-Uesugi-san)) Thank you!_

**To-think-of-a-nice-name-san**_ - You're not the only who adores this pairing of boys! ((winks)) Anyway, thanks for loving it but nuh-uh! Not yet the pocky! Man, you have many guesses but you still have to look below what's the true meaning behind Ryuichi! I love your pen name! Original! ((hugs To-think-of-a-nice-name-san)) Thank you!_

**December Jewel-san** – _yay! You loved it! And don't thank me when I updated real fast! It was all because of ya people! You pumped my gravi blood! ((hugs December Jewel-san)) Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY (actually, this for the peeps who reviewed me! AN EARLY X-MAS GIFT!)**

Setsuna-chan: "Thank you for reviewing me! Really, I thank you from the botto---"

To-think-of-a-nice-name: "Shush! The DVD's playing already!"

Shini-chan: ((looks at Sakuma Sonnet)) "Hey! Ya got the popcorn?"

December Jewel: "And Pocky! Where's the Pocky?"

DancingMistress: ((looks at Setsuna-chan)) "Ya got coke? All this viewing makes me thirsty!"

Setsuna-chan: "Ah!" ((gives the coke)) "Here!"

Sakuma Sonnet: ((glances at Shini-chan)) "So what track are we now?"

Shini-chan: "I think track 2! Live in Soul!" ((pokes To-think-of-a-nice-name)) "C'mon! Push the 'Play' already!"

December Jewel: ((notices the screen)) "Ah! It's starting already!"

After 30 minutes of watching….

DancingMistress: ((wide eyes like in state of shock)) "I…"

Sakuma Sonnet: "I kinda noticed that Yuki and Shuichi kissed two times in this track…" ((blushes)) "Oh my…"

Shini-chan: ((shakes Setsuna-chan)) "Hey! Stop drooling, will ya?

Setsuna-chan: "Ryuichi… Ryuichi…"

To-think-of-a-nice-name: "Next! Track 3! C'mon! Play it!" ((gulps down some coke))

December Jewel: ((munches on a Pocky stick)) "Yay! More gravi!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Saves!

* * *

Tatsuha's POV+

_"Oh shit..."_ I cursed inwardly as I held the unconscious Ryuichi on his back with my hand.

I looked at the audience and I saw that scary and hungry glint in their eyes. I mean, if that girl didn't shouted so loud (which she did...), fans wouldn't have to look at our direction! I suddenly felt a chill down in my spine...

"Hey..." a guy suddenly spoke to his friend, pointing the body I'm holding."Isn't that Sakuma-sama?"

And like a bird after it's prey in an early morn...

"SAKUMA-SAMA!"

"Oh my god! Can I have piece of your shirt?"

"I love you!"

_"This can't be good..."_ With that, I swiftly carried Ryuichi on my slender arms and started to run like crazy! They're gonna get him! Well, it's not that I'm hogging my god or anything but when I glanced at him...

There was sweat trickling on his (beautiful! Don't forget that!) face and his breathing was heavy and not to mention, uneven! He looked like his in pain! And I guy like me, what do you expect me to do when all the audience wants all the pieces of your god? Run of course!

Back at the situation...

I ran, carrying with me my god. I ran as fast as I could, pushed my way out of this crazy crowd and before I knew it, I was on the backstage. Some of the bodyguards let me in when I shouted hysterically...

"LET ME IN! SAKUMA-SAN! FAINTED!"

At first they didn't believe me and they probably think I was pulling their chains but when they saw me carrying the real Ryuichi, they let me in and immediately stopped the fans from getting in with me. I glanced at the stage and I saw my brother-in-law taking the situation in his hands. Thank god for Tohma!

Oh! Back to my god!

I was still carrying him and I noticed that we were in some corridor with many doors. I noticed that his breathing wasn't still even and more sweat was trickling on his face.

"What's happening to you?" I asked him in a whispering voice but I guess he didn't hear me and continued to gasp for more air. "I gotta check his temperature!"

But what do you know...? Both of my hands are in used! How the hell am I gonna check his temp? And there was no bench near! Or chairs!

No choice... Fine! Let's do this the 'fluff' way... (Nge!)

I shifted my shoulder to move his head a little near my lips. I closed my eyes, leaned a little to him and placed my lips on his forehead. And with that, it hit me...

"He's burning up! Badly!"

* * *

The concert was put to a stop when the girl screamed. Immediately, Tohma, along with Noriko gazed down on the audience to look for their member but only to find nothing!

"Where's Ryuichi-san?" Tohma worriedly and at the same time, angrily asked the audience to get their attention and look at their direction

From the calmed audience, somebody shouted, "He was taken away!"

Tohma blinked. _"Taken away...?"_

"Yeah! By some black-haired guy!" another one shouted from the audience. People then started to nod in agreement.

The female keyboardist whispered in her partner's ear, "Don't you think, Ryu-chan's been..."

The president closed his eyes then answered back, "That's unlikely. Securities here are very strict. I just hope he's with someone who's able to take care of him..."

(Oh, Tohma... you have no idea...)

With that, Tohma stepped forward and brought near the mic.

"It appears we have a situation here and with that, we cancel tonight's concert. Thank you..."

Fans then started to whine and started to ask questions about the vocalist but the two ignore them and started to look for their friend.

Back at the two...

* * *

Still carrying Ryuichi in his arms, Tatsuha found Nittle Graper's dressing room and it was at the end of the corridor. With a little of this and a little of that, Tatsuha managed to open the door.

_"Okay, where's that goddamn bed?"_ Tatsuha looked around to see only a black leather couch in front of him, near a table... _"I guess that'll do!"_

The black-haired Uesugi walked slowly near the couch and gently laid Ryuichi there. When he laid him there, Ryuichi squirmed a little but Tatsuha noticed that he looked like he was in a comfortable position now.

Tatsuha then glanced at his god...

_"Oh, man... He looks so… so hot... Wait! What the hell am I thinking! This isn't the time for that!"_ I started to look for some damp cloth to be put on his forehead.

After some minutes of searching...

"They're rich and they couldn't afford to by some damp cloth?" Tatsuha reached out for his handkerchief in his pockets. He then went inside their wash room and dipped it on some cold water. He trotted back at to his god and laid his handkerchief on Ryuichi's forehead.

This time, Ryuichi looked little less pain. He kneeled down in front of the sleeping vocalist and looked at him one more time. He softly stroked away the brown strands of the sleeping Ryuichi and traced his cheeks.

Tatsuha sighed hard and then swallowed…

"I'm just one in the million of your fans, Sakuma-san..." Tatsuha whispered sadly to Ryuichi. "I'm just a nobody in your life..."

He then held Ryuichi's hand in a very sweet way and continued...

"But I want you to know..."

"Sakuma-san... I..."

"I..."

"Hnnnn..."

Slowly, Ryuichi opened his eyes and sat up, only to find a pair of eyes staring intensely on him and a hand holding his...

And without explanation...

And just plain **gravitation**...

Ryuichi began to blush...

He also felt his heart skipping faster as the person in front of him tried to spoke...

"S-Sakuma-s-san...?" Tatsuha stuttered embarrassingly. But, he still held Ryuichi's hand.

Tatsuha noticed that his god was still a bit drowsy and his eye lids are almost closed so he held his god's shoulder swiftly.

Ryuichi jerked a little when Tatsuha touched him but then notices he was pushed downwards.

"Please rest, Sakuma-san... You're sick..."

"I, um..."

"I'm gonna look for Tohma… You stay here…"

Tatsuha was about to stood up to look for his brother-in-law for help when a trembling hand caught his shirt.

"What's wrong...?" Tatsuha asked sweetly and that made Ryuichi blushed mad.

"I..." And with that, Nittle Grasper's vocalist closed his eyes andfell asleep...

Tatsuha leaned downwards on Ryuichi and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good bye... Sakuma-san..."

He closed the door and left... Not leaving a note for the person he truly loved...

30 minutes later...

* * *

Two body burst inside the dressing, making the sleeping one jump in horror and a tall guy, with a long blonde hair started to aim at... no one...

"Ryu-chan!"

"Ryuichi-san!"

The two keyboardists blurted out in unison only to find what they're looking for was on the couch, comfortably resting.

"Tohma-kun! Noriko-chan!" the once again genki vocalist greeted happily as he rushed at the two and gave them a hug.

"Ryu-chan! What happened to you?" asked the female member to his partner as she hugged him back. "We heard you fainted in the middle of the concert!"

"Ah! That one!" Ryuichi then lifted his pink bunny in front of Noriko. "Ryu-chan didn't tell you he was sick 'cause he didn't want to worry you!"

Tohma sighed in relief, "Oh good... But please, don't do that again!" Tohma said as he patted his best friend on the head. "You scared us!"

Tohma then turned back to his usual self…

"So are you okay now? You were with the so many fans down there. And our planalmost worked bwhen you fainted."

"What was the plan, anyway?" K-san asked his president curiously.

"Well, the plan was that, we surprise the audience by making Ryuichi-san sing off stage at firtsand perform below with the fans. He wore something like a disguise at first so he could make his way in the crowd just like an ordinary fan but I guess, the timing wasn't right…

Just then, Ryuichi stuttered…

"Uh..." the vocalist stopped as he remembered the person who had the black hair that took care of him a while ago. His expression turned into something serious (but not that serious). "T-there was this guy who, um..."

"What? Molested you?" the American gunslinger butted-in as he reloaded his gun. "And I thought I already finished those kinds of fans!"

"Shush! Let the boy finish!" scolded Noriko as she listened more to his best friend.

"He, uh, took care of me..." Ryuichi suddenly blushed and was red enough to be seen by everyone (including Tohma!). That made them raises a brow. "And I didn't even got to, uh, thank him or ask his, um, name..."

The three blinked at him...

And blinked some more...

"You don't think he's ..."

"I guess he's..."

"No way..."

"RYUICHI'S IN LOVE?"

* * *

_Okay, THAT didn't go well! But hey, it was unusual again! Anyway, hope you like it! For the questions now!_

_How are those two gonna work it out together when someone's avoiding while someone's looking? Is Ryuichi gonna give up so easily? How is he gonna find Tatsuha when Tatsuha himself didn't leave a clue or anything? Is Ryuichi feeling really is love? You judge and find out next!_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the disappearance of the last **OMAKE GRAVITY!** I was in a rush (as in!)! Anyway, nobody won the guessing geemu (game)but quite a few are near but hey! It happens to be that I'm kind so... POCKIES FOR ALL! _

_And don't forget... **REVIEW PURR-LEASE! **_


	3. Beats!

_Yo, minna-san! It's yours truly again who's still crams at night just to think of the plot for the next chapter. Anyway, enough about me and on to the story! I haven't got the time to update real fast cause I've a truck-load of this so-called 'school work'! Arrrgh! Heh, but as amazing as I could get ((grins)), I always squeaked a little time for Gravi! Without further schmoozing, I present to you (in 3... 2... 1...) now! CHAPTER 3: BEATS!_

_Obviously, I don't own Gravi! If I did, I'll scream... and probably faint!_

* * *

**For the peep who reviewed me... And this time, recently!**

**siriusly delusional** - really? Heh, taking that kind of temp makes your body even hotter than it already is ((grins)) if ya know what I mean... Oh well!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: "What will happen here (on this chapter) is not gonna be pretty!"

Tatsuha: "And what do you mean by that?"

Setsuna-chan: "Ho ho ho! You'll see!" ((blushing)) "But then, I like the ending of it!"

Ryuichi: "Set-chan! I wonder, where you got your idea for our fanfic, na no da?"

Setsuna-chan: ((patting the head of Ryuichi)) "Honestly, these stories just popped out of my mind! Although I need many time (not to mention nights and days) to rethink and edit it on my head!"

Tatsuha: "So, you're letting your imagination run wild?"

Setsuna-chan: ((shrugs)) "More or less..."

Ryuichi: "So, our story depends on your head?

Setsuna-chan: "Yea--"

Tatsuha: "Then why don't you make it sexy or something for us two?"

Ryuichi: ((blushing)) "TATSUHA-KUN!"

Tatsuha: ((puppy look)) "Why? Don't you want it, e Ryu-chan?"

Ryuichi: ((blushes even more)) "I... I..." ((faints))

Setsuna-chan: "Ah! Sakuma-san!"

* * *

Chapter 3: Beats!

* * *

Tohma's POV+

After I found out that Ryuichi was in love, I couldn't believe it! I mean, who has reach the standards of the famous Ryuichi (who was, by the way, a god!)? This person must be incredible if Ryuichi fell in love with him... No, wait... 'Him?' A guy? Ryuichi fell in love with a guy?

Incredible...

"He said your name Tohma... He knows you..."

I heard my partner said in a low tone and was looking very... how do I put it? Like a high school girl who has a major crush on some guy and was about to squeal? Anyway, it was adorable... To see your best friend happy. Of course, I want Ryuichi to be happy. So now, we're here at my office to talk about it.

And this was getting out-of-hand!

I mean, we couldn't record or practice anything because Ryuichi was always spacing-out and couldn't do anything without blushing or stuttering. Man, this person was really weighing his mind! The sooner we find this person, the faster we could do our work.

Who was this person anyway? (Heh, poor Tohma! He's your brother-in-law!)

* * *

Ryuichi sat in front of the president on a couch and was blushing profusely, totally un-Ryuichi like! Noriko sat beside him and was teasing him senselessly and K was just standing around, guarding like he always does (and reloading his gun!)

"He must be in NG..." Tohma formulated after what Ryuichi said earlier. "What do you think, Noriko-san?"

The female sighed as she stood up and walked up to the window. She then answered, "He must be, I mean, he said 'Tohma' not 'Seguchi-san' or 'the president'."

She then averted to Ryuichi. "And that's why we're here! To find him!"

Ryuichi hugged his Kumagoro and was on train of thoughts...

* * *

Ryuichi's POV+

I don't why...

I don't why I suddenly felt like them when I saw him...

His gaze was so intense that really made my heart skipped. Not to mention, holding my hand like that.

I felt happy...

No one has looked at me like that or held me like that. It really made me happy!

But then, I never saw him after that. Was he a fan? How was he able to go inside our dressing room? Was he the one who carried me? Will I able to see him again? So many question that I can't answer...

But one thing I'm very sure now...

I want to meet him again! I want to thank him! And probably tell him what I feel towards him!

Oh man, just thinking of him... that black hair draping in front him, those beautiful eyes that swept me away, that amazing physique... Durnit, I'm getting nose bleed here! Kidding!

* * *

After the meeting, Ryuichi step out and started to look around to see any black-haired guy walking around NG (just in case!). He stopped in front of Bad Luck's room when he heard Shuichi shouting in a happy, chibi voice...

"Tatsuha-san's gonna stay with us for a while! He's gonna visit here! You all know him right?"

Ryuichi then heard Hiro asked...

"Isn't Yuki-san gonna get mad?"

"Nah, besides he has no choice!"

"Oh..."

The older vocalist started walk away to look again. _"I shouldn't eavesdrop like that..."_ he scolded to himself. Suddenly, his eyes perked up when a guy with a black haired and was around his crush's height walked around the corner.

_"It must be him!"_ Ryuichi happily thought when ran after the said person with all smile and hopes.

Ryuichi turned around the corner and then...

BUMP!

Instantly, Ryuichi fell on the ground on his behind and winced in pain only to find three guys and black-haired guy staring down on him with eyebrows raised.

Ryuichi looked up to find the black-haired wasn't the guy he hoped for. Ryuichi sadly frowned. He glanced at the said person again and thought that he looked very familiar... Like he saw him already somewhere...

The two other men started to whisper loudly (geez! and that one was suppose to be a whisper!) to the said familiar guy while the last was pre-occupied reading the last issue of Bop Peat (ya know that one right?)

"Is that him, Taki-kun?"

Taki (yup! He made an appearance! And all thanks to yours truly!) suspiciously looked at the sitting figure.

"Not sure..." the vocalist of ASK said in a cocky manner."He had pink hair..."

"But I heard that kid had brown hair originally. I read that he dyes it with pink." the one reading the magazine said absent-mindedly in a matter-of-fact tone.

_"Taki...? Now where did I hear that name before?"_ Ryuichi thought as he slowly stood up. He then bowed in front of the intruders and said in a genki, innocent but then disappointed tone...

"Gomen! I thought you're the person I was looking for!" Ryuichi was about to walk away when he heard this Taki said in an angry tone...

"Get him! It's him!"

The two other men grabbed the surprise Ryuichi on the arm roughly and painfully then started to walk towards the parking lot of NG.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Ryuichi shouted in panic as he tried to get away from the pain clutches of the two but failed miserably. "Where are you taking me!"

Ryuichi glances around to find the security guard of the parking lot but he found him knocked-out on the ground and there was no one around.

He started to feel scared and uneasy...

Ryuichi was pushed forcibly backwards to a parked car and hit is back. He grimaced loudly as he tries to stand up straight.

"This is for revenge, Shindo!" Taki shouted at Ryuichi and then started to walk in front of him. "Because of you, I went through hell!"

Without warning, Taki punched the older vocalist on the stomach that made Ryuichi fell on the ground.

"Ugh..."

After that, followed by kicks and punches by the other men. Ryuichi moaned in pain and blood was started to fall in his head.

* * *

Tatsuha took the parking ticket to NG. He was going to visit Bad Luck. And if he's lucky enough, he could see his god perform or practice. He zoomed with his bike and started to look around for any parking space.

"Hope I'm not late!" he happily said as he took off his helmet and fixed his messy hair but then, he heard weird sounds coming from the end of the parking lot.

_"What the hell?"_ Tatsuha continued to listen more. _"That sounded like punches... or kicks..."_

Immediately, Tatsuha ran to the direction where the weird sounds are coming from only to find someone lying on the floor and four guys looking happy.

"What are you doing!" the black-haired Uesugi angrily asked as he ran towards the lying figure to protect.

"Get out of the way..." Taki threatened. "... or else we'll kill you, too!"

"No!" Tatsuha protested.

After that, Tatsuha and Taki started to fight that seemed to last just seconds.

"Taki..." the one reading the magazine calmly caught ASK's vocalist.

Taki retreated a little to regain more energy. He had punches on the face and wounded arm while Tatsuha was bleeding and had wounds on the face and was breathing hard.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!"

"The one you just beaten... wasn't Shindo."

"WHAT!"

Tatsuha started to get confuse at the situation. Were they talking about Shuichi?

"It was Sakuma... Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper..."

It took a lot of time to realize what had just happen and what the person had just said, Tatsuha glanced at the unconscious figure only to be shocked at the truth...

It was Ryuichi... Lying there, with blood spurting out and wounds are formed...

_"Oh my god..."_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Taki angrily asked his comrade as he grabbed the said person on the collar.

His comrade sighed then lifted the magazine he was reading earlier. "Look at this... Shindo has pink hair and his eyes are purple. Sakuma has chestnut hair and blue eyes..."

Taki backed away slowly at the realization... He was about to dashed with his comrade to his car when a fist met his face followed by kicks on the stomach and punches.

"FUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU SHIT!" Tatsuha was now in a rage where in no one can stop him now. No one was allowed to hurt his Ryuichi and nobody gets away with it. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING RYUICHI!"

When he was about to take one last blow at the limping Taki, a moan escaped on Ryuichi's mouth and that made Tatsuha turned around to him and come to his aid.

With that, Taki and his men managed to get away, leaving the two bleeding on the parking lot.

Tatsuha immediately lifted Ryuichi his head gently, hugging the body if his god.

"Sakuma-san! Sakuma-san! Are you alright?" worriedly asked Tatsuha as he stroked the brown mane of his god that was covering his eyes. He wiped Ryuichi's pale face with his own shirt and gently cradled him on his arms/.

"Ugh..." Ryuichi answered in response as he slowly opened his eyes.

When Ryuichi opened his wounded eyes, he couldn't believe it... It was the same person yesterday! The same person who he was looking for the whole morning. The one that he wanted to meet so badly. The person he fell in love with...

"Sakuma-san! Are you in pa--" Tatsuha stopped as he felt Ryuichi's hand on his cheeks and that made him blush. He then looked at his god's eyes with full of affection.

"It's you again..."

Then, out of the blue...

Ryuichi closed his eyes then leaned forward slowly and then brushed his lips on the surprise Tatsuha's lips lovingly yet weakly...

And with that, time as if stopped at the two...

**

* * *

**

OMAKE GRAVITY

Shuichi: "Tell me, Set-chan... What did you like about Gravitation?"

Setsuna-chan: ((blushes)) "What's up with the formalities, Shuichi-san?"

Shuichi: "Heh, I'm just imitating an interviewer!"

Yuki: ((grunts)) "Don't mind him, pipsqueak! Ignore him..."

Shuichi: "Yuki!" ((looks again at Setsuna-chan)) "Anyway, I'll ask again, what did you like about Gravi?

Setsuna-chan: ((starts to think)) "Well first, I love the drawing! That was the first one that I loved about Gravi! Next to it is the story! I really love the story cause it's about band and music! The third one is the music! It's retro! And lastly, the fact that is a boy on boy story, it unusual! Gravitation is the first shonen-ai story I read!

Hiro: "Man, you have many reasons..."

Setsuna-chan: ((grins)) "Hey, I'm crazy when it comes to bishonens!"

Suguru: "So, who's you fave character in Gravi?

Setsuna-chan: ((pauses)) "..."

Shuichi: "What's wrong?"

Setsuna-chan: "I... I... can't d-decide who l-like..."

Suguru: "Humph! You don't have to..."

Setsuna-chan: If I can't decide then... I LOVE ALL!"

* * *

_Okay, tell me that you weren't expecting that! Tell me that you actually didn't see that one coming! Ha ha ha! Anyway, I put a lot of hard work for this chapter and I hoped that you liked it! I mean, it was unusual! I wonder, did you like it?_

_Now! On to the questions!_

_That was unexpected for the two! Anyway, what happens next? What will happen when Tohma finds out that Taki again violated? To his best friend, no less? Will Tatsuha and Ryuichi meet safely next time? Where the hell is Kumagoro?_

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 3! I hope you all like it! And thank you for reading it!_

_And don't forget! **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Founds Out!

_Yo, minna-san! It's me again, Darkangelsetsuna or Dark Prism or Setsuna-chan or just plain "Hey you!". Anyhoo, welcome to CHAPTER 4: FOUNDS OUT! and I think this will be the last chapter of this unusual fic (or not...). I really try best to be unusual and the kind of story where in you'll say, "Shit! I didn't see that one coming!" I hope it is! Anyway, read and drool on people!_

_I don't own Gravitation, okay! If I did, I'll hog it! ((laughs maniacally)) Kidding!_

_And I love Gravi oh so much!_

* * *

**For the peeps who reviewed me...**

**Shini-chan** - _yeah, I agree with you with all that "I hate Taki with all my freakin' soul!" but with him, having an appearance like this, spices things up! ((winks)) Wow! So many guesses and answers! Heh! ((squeezes Shini-chan)) Thanks for the review! By the way, are you that curious where I got these kind of ideas? Heh... A place that even YOU wouldn't imagine... ((sinister laughs)) Anyway, I love you!_

**To-think-of-a-nice-name-san** - _I'm glad that you didn't see that one coming! And yeah, I like that whole Ryuichi and Tasuha 'fluff'. Oh, no! I'm not mad at you for not reviewing earlier! Really! Didn't you know? All of your reviews makes me smile from ear to ear! It really did! ((squeezes To-think-of-a-nice-name)) Thanks for the review! And I love you!_

**December Jewel-san** - _thank you! ((squeezes December Jewel)) for the review! I love you!_

**Sakuma Sonnet-san** - _Heh, heh... Where IS Kuma-chan? Who knows...? (except for the author of course!) Anyway, Kumagoro plays a major part in this chapter but I'll keep my mouth shut for now! ((squeezes Sakuma Sonnet)) Thanks for the review and I love you!_

_**Chiyoku Shibata-san** – thanks for the amazing critic! And thanks for stopping by at my work! ((squeezes Chiyoku Shibata)) Thank you and I love you!_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Ryuichi: ((notices Setsuna)) "Are you okay, Set-chan, na no da?"

Setsuna-chan: "Ugh... I'm so sleep-py..."

Shuichi: ((bouncing happy)) "C'mon! The night's still young!"

Setsuna-chan: "But Shuichi-san... I'm only 15 and I need to sleep..."

Tatsuha: "Then why the hell are you still up?"

Setsuna-chan: ((facing the computer)) "I gotta finish this fanfic tonight for the viewe--- zzzzz..."

Ryuichi: ((gently shaking Setsuna)) "Yoohoo! Earth to Set-chan!"

Setsuna-chan: ((snoring))

Tatsuha: "No use... She's out cold..."

* * *

Chapter 4: Founds Out!

* * *

Tatsuha's POV+

_"Okay, now where's the first aid kit?"_ I looked around my aniki's empty and draft apartment. Apparently, I haven't cleaned and treated my wounds yet for the reason of... I just got here. From NG Building.

I sat on the couch, with a basin of hot water beside me. I dipped the washcloth and started to pat it gently on my wounds. Ow! They sting! I go around my whole body and gently put some band-aids and ointments. Okay, that really hurt like shit...

Afterwards, I laid my head on the couch and rested for a while. I touched my lips absent-mindedly while staring at the ceiling...

"Sakuma-san just kissed me..." I stated while remember those vivid images that happened earlier. Did he really mean it? I mean, what was that for?

I sighed sadly...

_"There's no way he'd mean it..."_

Just then, I averted my face to look at the thing sitting on the end of the couch. A pink, cute, fluffy plushie that seems to be my god's property, Kumagoro...

Just then, I'm having flashbacks...

After Ryuichi kissed me, he fainted on my arms. He looked pale and not to mention, he's badly wounded. That alarmed me and I started to run, carrying him, to the main desk of NG.

"Call an Ambulance!" I ordered the only woman on the main desk in a some-what trembling voice. "Call Tohma, too!"

She looked like she was about to panic when she saw Ryuichi unconscious. I mean, it's not everyday you see that people you're working for being carried and was out cold.

So, call she did...

After some time, people started to flock in our direction, asking questions about Ryuichi and if I remember right, some fainted when they saw him. I looked at the woman who was on the desk looking worried because I think she was talking to Tohma, saying it was very urgent.

And the ambulance got here...

I laid Ryuichi gently on one of the stretchers and the doctors started to take him away. I looked at him one more time as they put him inside the car and it kinda pained me. Just then, a doctor approached me behind my back...

"Sir, I think you should come along. You're also wounded..."

I stared at my bruises for a while but compared to Ryuichi's and mine, he needs more medical attention than me so I decline.

"No, I think you should look at him first!" with that, I started to walk off and so was the ambulance.

At the parking lot, I staggered a little while walking towards my bike. I contemplated what happened earlier and somehow, I got the pieces together... They were supposed to attack Shuichi! But they got the wrong person! THOSE BASTARDS!

_"Unforgivable..."_

When I was about to climbed on my bike, I saw this pink fluff on the lying on the ground. I looked at it once more and to my surprise, it was the doll my god always carries with him! Of course, I reached out for the poor plushie and took care for it for a while. If I remember right, he's name was...

"Ku-Kumagoro?" Was that he's name? Oh well... I drove off with Kumagoro on my arms...

(good thing Tatsuha didn't get into an accident (again) if he's that wounded!)

And so I got here, on my aniki's apartment and you're probably asking where are Eiri and Shuichi right? I think when they heard the news; they immediately went to the hospital where Ryuichi was. I bet aniki was forced too.

I held Kumagoro on my arms and started to drift off to sleep...

"Ryuichi... I hope you're okay..."

At the hospital…

* * *

Ryuichi's POV+

I woke to find Tohma and Noriko staring at me... and in 3... 2... 1...

"Ryu-chan! Are you okay?"

"What happened, Ryuichi-san?"

"We'll beat the crap of the people who did this to you!"

"Do you want me to push them on cars?"

Okay, I know they're worried and that really made me feel cared but this getting out-of-hand!

"T-Tohma... Nori-iko-chan... Please... na no da..." I blurted out slowly so they'll hear me. They understood immediately (phew!) and started to listen...

"I don't know what happened, na no da..." I confessed as I tried to sit up but a pain shot my arms and back. Noriko pushed me down, like saying that I should just lay down. "But I think they were after Shuichi..."

My partners looked at each other then at me... "Shuichi?"

"One of them had a name 'Taki'---" When I mentioned that name, Tohma's facial expression turned to something that even I couldn't understand. He was wearing he's famous smile but somehow, I know he's downright angry! "He really looked familiar..."

"Okay, continue..."

"So they started to beat me up and I think I blacked-out..." When Tohma heard this, he swiftly stood up and was about to exit when he heard me say, "But he came... The same person who took care of me when we're having our concert..."

Noriko's and Tohma's ears perked up and looked at my direction. I think they couldn't believe it...

"Him? The guy you like...?" Tohma asked again, this time, he walked up to me. I nodded happily (but stopped when a pain shot him again... heh...) and blushed. I just couldn't tell them I kissed him surprisingly...

Tohma patted my head and walked out. Before he left, he said to me, "I got some business to finish... for good. Please rest, Ryuichi-san..." with that, he's gone...

Bad Luck was the second to visit me and I was really happy. I didn't want to be treated like a patient so the more, the merrier!

Shuichi came to my side and asked if I was okay...

"Yeah, Shuichi! I'm okay, na no da!" I answered in a genki tone. I looked at K and I think he was about to kill someone... or something...

"Excuse me while I finish someone..." he then left with us almost trembling in fear. Hiro and Suguru gazed at me...

"Are you hurt, Sakuma-san?" Suguru politely asked while looking at me worriedly.

"And where's Kuma-chan?" Hiro asked me...

And when I heard my plushie name, I can't remember where I put him? Arrghhhh! This can't be! I can't seem to remember where I place him last!

"I-- Oh no! I don't know where he is!" with that, I started to remember the places I went today but only to come up with the parking lot.

"Maybe, he got him..." I said absent-mindedly... I looked at my friends to find them in a surprise look.

"H-him? Who's 'him'?" Shuichi asked me and I smiled from ear-to-ear...

"The person who I fell in love with and the same person who saved me!"

And I swear to god, they fainted in a weird way...

* * *

After some hours, Bad Luck got their composure and listen more to their older comrade...

"Heh... It's a long story, na no da!" Ryuichi chirped happily as he smiled at the three.

And the three couldn't believe it!

"Poor Tatsuha-san..." Shuichi sighed and said in pity. "He has no more hope..." (You have NOOO idea!)

"Yeah..." Hiro tagged-along.

A short silence filled in...

"So you think this person got Kumagoro?" The youngest one asked Ryuichi, breaking the said silence. "If he's the one, then we'll able to meet him again..."

Everyone tilted their head in the side like, "Huh?"

"Think about it, Sakuma-san never asked (or rather, forgets...) his name right? And Kumagoro is only and the solely living doll that belong to him, right? Suguru stated. And everyone nodded.

"So we'll know if this person is the one Sakuma-san likes if he has Kumagoro!" Hiro finished the said guess and smiled at Suguru... (Awwww!)

Shuichi blinked to register what his partners had just said and shouted, "Okay then! Let's find Kuma-chan!"

Later that evening...

* * *

"Arrghhh... I'm so freakin' tireeed..." Shuichi shouted as he remove his shoes and plop down his bag. "We couldn't even findKumagoro! He's pink for Christ's sake! He'll suppose to stand out!"

"You shouldn't whine, brat." Yuki said coldly as he took a puff from his cigarette while closing the door. "You were willing to help that man-child, weren't you?"

"I know buuut..." the younger love pouted as he trotted in the corridor."Wait, where's Tatsuha?"

The two lovers gazed around but only silence greeted them...

"Ugh... Punks..." Yuki then walked inside his bedroom. "I'm going to bed now, brat! If you want to join, I suggest you should get your ass here!"

Immediately, Shuichi blushed at the thought... His Yuki was being a perv! Anyway, he was about to dash on the bedroom and have a 'good time' with his Yuki when he saw a figure on the couch.

"Tatsuha? Is that you?" Shuichi walked up to the said figure and saw the black-haired Uesugi sleeping with bandages and band-aids on.

"Geeez! What happened to you!" Shuichi then thought but his eyes caught something Tatsuha was hugging and squeezing...

Something pink...

A bunny...

And...

With a red ribbon the neck

(14 scale... Ha! That's too much!)

"No way..." Shuichi's eyes swung open...

"TATSUHA! YOU'RE THE ONE!"

* * *

Okay, now that's something unusual! Didn't I mention that our 'lil Kumagoro plays a major part here? Ha ha ha! This is getting good!

Now on to the questions!

Will Shuichi say to Ryuichi about Kumagoro on Tatsuha's arms? How will the two approach now? What will K and Tohma do to our poor (!) Taki? What will I do when I'm running out of questions? Find out next on the last (but maybe not...)!

* * *

_Yup! I worked hard for this idea and I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! And oh, no last **OMAKE GRAVITY** for now 'cause I'm in a hurry!_

_And remember... **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Sings!

_Yo, minna-san! It's yours truly again who really is a slacker! Anyway, I'm sorry if I updated for so long! Wanna know my reasons (I tell ya! They're reasonable!)? Well, I had to prioritize my 'concert' first before writing. Nope! It's not really a concert but a fair! An Anime fair! And it was held last Saturday! I performed! That's right! I sang Kesenai Tsumi (of FullMetal Alchemist) and Realize (of Gundam Seed)! I rock! Anyway, there were many cosplayers and one of them wore Shuichi's concert outfit! How cute is that! So I apologize for not updating immediately... ((bows down the head))_

_I don't own Gravi, okay! Don't make me say it! I feel bad, ya know! ((grins))_

_And oh, welcome to CHAPTER 5: SINGS! And I love Gravi so much!_

_

* * *

_

**For the peeps who reviewed me! And this time, there were many!**

Shini-chan - _thanks for the review, man! Heh, you really hate Taki that much? Not to worry! You're not alone! I hate him with all my freakin' soul, too! Too bad he's so good looking..._

Sakuma Sonnet-san - _don't worry! I got bloody ideas for my next! Just look out for it! Thanks for the review!_

December Jewel-san - _I love Kuma-chan too! I just wish I had the real plushie... I have no money and idea to buy one... How sad... ((sniffles)) Thanks for the review!_

kuma-chan - _p-pred-dictab-ble! It is? ((in one corner)) So sad... Anyway, thanks for liking it! Oh! You're a new peep who reviewed me! Yay! Thanks for thr review!_

Aliander-san - _ooooh! Another new one! Uh, the scene regarding about our 'lil Taki may not be the one you expect... It just so happens that I can't kill him! I'm too kind! Oh! I know! Let's tag-team! You first knock him down and I'll be next so no conscience will interfere! ((sinister laughs)) Thanks for the review!_

To-think-of-a-nice-name-san - _thanks for encouraging me update soon! It really warms the heart! ((smiles)) Thanks for the review!_

Yuri Yuki-san - _ah! Another one! Yes, dear 'lil Kuma-chan really plays a big part here! I mean, you don't usually encounter (or read) that Kumgoro is the one that bridges the two! He's like... um... Cupid! Ugh, where did that come from? Anyway, thanks for the encouragement!_

_Yay! So many reviews! It really warms my big heart! ((bear hugs everyone)) Arigato gozaimasu! _

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: "So, this is the final, huh?"

Tatsuha: ((sighs)) "You could say that again..."

Setsuna-chan: "So, this is the final, huh?"

Tatsuha: ((knocks the head of Setsuna)) "I didn't mean literally!"

Setsuna-chan: "Geeez! What's with ya! Woke up in the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Tatsuha: ((pets the head of Setsuna)) "Nah... It's just that, Ryuichi and I haven't encounter yet..."

Setsuna-chan: ((sinister laughs)) "He he he he... We'll see about that!"

* * *

Chapter 5: Sings!

* * *

"Hwah...?" Tatsuha yawned lazily as he sat up slowly but a pain shot his shoulders. He glanced at the pink-haired vocalist to find his mouth wide open and a finger pointed at him...

"Shuichi? What's with the funny face?" he joked as he placed the bunny plushie on his lap.

"T-T-Tats-s-uha-a..." Shuichi stuttered as his eyes looked down at Kumagoro.

And...

Without warning...

Bad Luck's vocalist tackled the wounded Uesugi...

"OMIGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! UWAAHHH!"

Shuichi shook roughly Tatsuha, demanding answers on how he got hold of 'lil Kuma-chan. On the distance, the blonde Uesugi watched the two...

"HOW? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?" Shuichi kept on shaking the poor one. He only stopped when he saw Tatsuha's soul flew out of his mouth...

"OMIGOD, TATSUHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

10 minutes later...

"Now, will you let me explain?" Tatsuha questioned at the older one who was in a hyper mode and was (unbelievably) stopped by Yuki. "Good..."

Shuichi's ears perked up when words started to escape from the black-haired Uesugi...

"Okay, I was about to go to you guys (the guys meaning Bad Luck...) when I saw some guys and this guy who roughly looked familiar assaulting this poor guy..." (did you even get that?)

"Continue..." Yuki ordered as his took a puff from his cigar.

"... Of course, as a son of a monk and not to mention a monk-in-training that I am, I'm against violence (okay, I made that up!). So I protected him and got into a fight, too..."

Shuichi then said in a cute tone, "So that explains your bandages!"

"Uh huh..." Tatsuha agreed. "When I came to the poor guy's aid, really, I was shocked to find Sakuma-san himself on the ground!"

The lover's then noticed a hint of redness started to dance at Tatsuha's cheek when he paused for a while.

"Uh... So, I called the docs and this is how things ended up the way they are now... Oh yeah, before I left, I saw Kumagoro lying on the floor so I took him home..."

The lovers blinked at the smiling punk. They couldn't believe it! Well, maybe not our novelist that much but our cute vocalist is.

"So, how's Sakuma-san? Is he okay?" Tatsuha worriedly asked the thinking Shuichi. "We all know that I can't visit him 'cause he doesn't know me..."

Just like a bulb that lit up in the darkness, Shuichi then thought of an idea!

"Shuichi? Are even listening?" Tatsuha stopped and raised a brow when he saw Shuichi grinning at him. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, he's okay... He'll be out tomorrow!"

Tatsuha sighed in relief... I mean, it's not a usual thing to save your idol from bullies, be kisssed after that and sent him to the hospital afterwards.

Shuichi smirked at Tatsuha, "So, any idea on how to return Kuma-chan PERSONALLY?"

The younger Uesugi started to think at the question... How was he going to anyway? I mean, he wants to return Kumagoro personally (cause he also wants to see Ryu-chan!) and unusually (cause I said so!)...

"I've got an idea!" Shuichi cheered as he started to whisper something in Tatsuha's ears. And on Yuki, he just raised a brow at the two bakas...

Meanwhile...

* * *

BAM!

"U-ghhh..." a familiar voice moaned in pain and was leaning defeated on a wall. Blood was trickling and bruises are surprisingly fresh. The said voice tried to stand up but stammered and was shot by two pairs of flaming angry eyes...

"You think you can get away from this?" K threatens as he pointed his gun to the said figure. "You think you can e Aizawa?"

Tohma held his fist gently. He had just punched and kicked his former comrade but now, an enemy. A persistent, jealous enemy (not to mention a jerk, fake, sick guy!). Behind them were the guys who assaulted Ryuichi earlier. The two knocked them down... Only one more to go...

The president glared at the figure and was full of anger. First, it was Yuki, then, Ryuichi... If he had no self-control, he already killed the trembling Taki.

"I thought I told you not to come anywhere near NG?" the president said as he walked up to the sitting figure. "I should have removed you from the picture when I had I chance..."

Tohma then smiled his murderous (and breath-taking) smile. "I will never forgive you..."

BAM!

A bullet hit the wall near Taki's head. And was followed by clicking and reloading.

"If I see you again, I will not hesitate to hit your head in public..." K frightened the poor guy then started to exit...

"I'll make your life I living Hell if I see you... I hope we understand ourselves..." the president threatens and exited slowly as well, living all the goons in a pool of blood and Taki bathed in his own blood...

All the while, poor 'lil Taki couldn't speak... At all...

The next day at NG...

* * *

"Konnichiwa, na no da!" Ryuichi cutely sang at everyone he met on the entrance. Although he still had bandages, he was still hyper and cute. He then trotted his way on Bad Luck's room.

"Konnichiwa, na no da!"

"Ah! Sakuma-san!" Shuichi greeted as well as he bear hugged the older vocalist. The other two members waved their hands as a sign of greeting.

"O-ouch..." Ryuichi winced in that tight squeeze and upon hearing this, Shuichi immediately let go.

"Gomen! Gomen!" apologized Shuichi and started to made his way to his mic. "So Sakuma-san, any luck with Kuma-chan?"

The two Bad Luck members glanced at the cute pout of their idol. No doubt that Ryuichi's sad...

"Iie..." Ryuichi answered sadly...

Shuichi smirked at his answer... His plan was starting to commence...

"I've got an idea!" Shuichi casually said to everyone. "Why don't we have a concert to take your mind out of things for a while?"

Suguru shot-looked at his hyper vocalist, "How's that gonna help?"

Shuichi smiled at the two and winked. "Well, we all know that Sakuma-san likes singing and the audience so..."

Ryuichi contemplated the idea. He was feeling really down about Kumagoro so why not have fun once in a while to forget? He has, of course, all the time in the world to find his 'lil Kuma-chan...

"Okay, then! Let's do it!" the older one agreed in enthusiast. "So when's the concert?"

"Tonight!" Shuichi chimed in a cute way.

"Do Noriko-chan and Tohma know about this?" Ryuichi asked to make sure.

"Yup..." Hiro answered politely as he tuned his guitar. "All we need was YOUR approval..."

"Okay! Concert is tonight then!"

Bad Luck looked at each other and smiled mischieveously...

Later that night...

* * *

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"I thought you wanted to meet him? Why the second thoughts now?"

A pause...

"I, uh, feel nervous..."

"Geez, Tatsuha! You're now here and you're acting like a girl?"

"Shuichi! It's not that easy!"

"Fine, fine... Just do your part! Remember, in the middle, okay?"

"Yeah..."

"And Tatsuha... Good luck..." with that, Shuichi got inside the backstage then trotted back in Bad Luck's dressing room.

Tatsuha sighed a nervous sigh. Tonight is the night he will able to tell his god how he feels towards him and he will able to return Kumagoro.

"OKAY FOLKS! REVV IT UP FOR NITTLE GRASPER!"

_"Shit! It's starting!"_ Tatsuha cursed inwardly and dashed to the audience.

* * *

"Konnichiwa minna! How's everyone doing? Anyway, we're gonna sing one of our old songs, 'Predilection'! Hope you all like it!" the hyper vocalist shouted on the mic amazingly. People squealed and cheered loudly at them, wanting them to start. With that, Tohma's keyboard flooded in...

Three figures stood on the stage... Colorful lights danced behind them as the music started to play. Ryuichi looked up to the audience in a serious and gorgeous look. He opened his mouth and words started to take over...

nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru 

mado wo toshimetara hajimaru 

ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo 

ma ni awanai PROTECTION 

Ryuichi gazed at the audience in the eyes one by one. Making some other fans melt, he continued singing with his god-like voice...

tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai 

jiorama ni tojikomete 

tataitemita tte sakendetemo 

kikoenai sa PREDILECTION 

He walked up near at the end of the stage with the mic. Behind him was Tohma, playing his keys in his genuine smile that makes you sweep away and along with locks of golden hair falling in front of his eyes. The other one was Noriko, dancing with the beat with her body but amazingly plays her keys at the same time... Truly, Nittle Grasper is astonishing...

iki mo dekinai 

joukyou de wa 

sugureta ai wo musabou 

Ryuichi continued moving forward until he was at the very edge but the edge had somewhat, a small stair leading to the ground where the audience was. He looked at his fans again and sang...

can't get enough… kotoba yori mo motto 

don't let me down… tashika ni misete hoshii 

one more night… kusuka ni kizutsuita 

kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni 

Ryuichi glanced at them slowly and spotted a very familiar black-haired figure in the middle. He continued singing but his eyes aren't anywhere but the said figure. He studied the figure and something caught his brown eyes...

A pink fur...

Rabbit...

Red ribbon...

On the strangers arm...

_"No... way..."_

_

* * *

_

Tatsuha's POV+

_"Okay, I'm in the middle now!"_ I cheered to myself enthusiastically and with that I started to hear my god's voice.

"Oh, wow..." I said in awe as I saw him singing on stage with all the lights illuminates his figure. That brown strands falling in front of him, that beautiful body moving in rhythm, that voice that haunts me every day and night... The person who I truly love is now in front of me! Well, with all that audience, they somehow blocked me. I held Kumagoro on my arm to secure safety and find the right time to make my way... Wait...

From the stage...

Ryuichi...

Is he staring...

At me...?

And I don't know what happened after wards...

Except...

Ryuichi's lips was on mine...

And I was blushing like a girl!

"_Oh my god!"_

_

* * *

_

Ryuichi's POV+

When I saw Kumagoro on the arms of the guy I fell in love with from the audience... I don't know... I couldn't control myself. Well, it's like; you found the two things you've been looking for with each other, what do you expect me to do?

I couldn't control it...

I didn't care what they think...

I just jumped off stage...

Launched myself to him...

And kissed him on the lips...

* * *

The audience gasped in unison when they saw what just happened! Their Ryuichi Sakuma... Just kissed a guy! Some fans (especially the girls, of course...) fainted but some clapped and squealed at the display of public affection...

Ryuichi was the first one who broke the sweet kiss... He backed himself a little and blushed like mad. While on Tatsuha, he was feeling light-headed and was also blushing mad...

On stage, Bad Luck and the other two Grasper members watched at the encountering of the two. The viewers of this fanfic (that's you!) may not know it but Shuichi planned all this things and asked help from Tohma, who, now, knows that the person who Ryuichi loved was his very own brother-in-law...

Back at the two...

"You're the same person..." Ryuichi spoke slowly at the man in front of him. "The same person who took care of me when I got sick and the person who saved me..."

Tatsuha smiled and was avoiding looking his god's eyes. "Yea-h... You remembered, huh?"

"How could I not...?" Ryuichi answered back as he too, avoiding looking at the guy loved... "Um, I always forget to ask you name..."

"It's Tatsuha... Uesugi Tatsuha... 'Lil brother of Eiri and friend of Shuichi..."

_"Shuichi?"_ the older vocalist whispered to himself and glanced at the stage. Only to find Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper cheering cutely...

Amazingly, the audience were quiet and just watched the free show...

Ryuichi averted his face at Tatsuha and his facial expression was full of emotion and was scared...

"T-Tatsuha-kun... There's something I want to say..." Ryuichi stuttered and suddenly felt the beating of his heart. He was scared of being rejected by Tatsuha but it was now or never...

"I..."

Tatsuha saw the emotion of his god's eyes and somehow knew what his god was gonna say... But he also saw the fright in his eyes...

_"Maybe he thinks I will reject him... Hell, no way!"_

With that, he grabbed Ryuichi on the shoulder and sealed their lips once more. He whispered between the hot kiss was...

"I love you, too... For a long time... Ryuichi..."

Our scared vocalist couldn't believe it! He... Tatsuha felt the same!

Ryuichi wrapped his arms around the younger one's neck and let Tatsuha devour him little by little...

"I love you... Tatsuha Uesugi..."

Everybody cheered and started to throw confetti at the two (hmmm... where did they get that?). Music flooded again but this time, Bad Luck was playing their song...

And between the two...

Was Kumagoro...

Smiling...

Owari...

* * *

_It's finished! Yay! I hope you like it! Ah... Time to relax now... Anyway, my mental note (which was to make a fic on how my fave pairings meet except for Yuki and Shuichi) are now finished! Did you like it? I hope you did! Oooh! I, myself, liked the ending! He he he... You won't see the last of me! Sore ja, minna-san!_

_And I love Gravitation so much!_

_

* * *

_

_Oh! Don't forget! **REVIEW PLEASE**!_


	6. Edited Extra: the Author's Words

_Yo, minna! And welcome to my extra chappie! From here, I'll be writing some stuffs regarding about the reviews and my idea. Thanks for stopping by! _

**And this is an edited chappie!**

_

* * *

_

For the peeps who reviewed me! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!

**December Jewel-san** - _thanks for the squealing! Really! Sadly, I haven't seen the "Kumagoro" plushie or the "Ryuichi in Kumagoro cotsume" plushie! I want to have one! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! Anyway, thanks for the review! ((huggles December Jewel))_

**To-think-of-a-nice-name-san** _- lovely? Really? He he he... You're gonna miss it? ((pats the head of To-think-of-a-nice-name and gives her Pocky)) Don't worry! You won't see the last of me! Thanks for the review! ((huggles To-think-of-a-nice-name_))

**Chiyoku Shibata-san** - _Heeey! You're the guy (who likes gravi! Uwwaaaaahh!) who has that amazing family thing-y! When I read about your profile, I find it very "anime-y like" your situation with your step-brother! Although I AM very curious about your real age (don't ask why...) so... How old are you? Don't worry, if you don't wanna answer, it's a-ok! Don't be sad! I'll probably write some more and this time, it'll make you squeal like Hell! Thanks for the review! ((huggles Chiyoku Shibata)). I really like your family_!

**mustang123-san** - _really... ((blushes)) It's not that awesome... ((blushes some more)). Anyway, you're a new peep! Welcome to my work! He he he... You're not the only one who's into gravi! I practically worship them! Joke! ((huggles mustang123)) Thanks for the review!_

**Sakuma Sonnet-san** - _you're the _"queen of fluff"_ I tell ya! When I read your works, I practically smile all the way to the bathroom (huh? Ignore that!). Anyway, you might not believe this, Sakuma Sonnet-san, but you're really, really, REALLY amazing! The fact that you always review me (even at my first work), you're like... hmmm... supporting me! Yup! That's right! Support me! I appreciate that... really... (how sappy) Thank you... ((huggles Sakuma Sonnet)) Please continue supporting me... and thanks for the review!_

**Yuri Yuki-san** - _I so agree! I'm happy things ended up the way they are... ((huggles Yuri Yuki)) Thanks for the review!_

**Aliander-san** – _Oh! (band-aids Aliander) Are you okay? You shouldn't hurt yourself like that! ((blushes)) No one has complimented me that much… ((blushes some more)) er, I mean, my work like that… Thanks for the compliment! ((huggles Aliander)) and thank you for the cute compliment!_

**Kuma-chan** – _yeah! I so love Kuma-chan! We oughta gIve him some appearances if I say so myself! Thanks for the review! ((huggles Kuma-chan))_

_Yay! Free **Pocky** for everyone! Any flavor!_

_

* * *

_

Now, I need help! Really!

Right now, I'm actually suffering from writer's block! I can't think of a plot! I was actually aiming for a **Hiro x Suguru** ((swoons)) pairing again (or probably, all of my fave pairings...) but I can't think of any story for the two! I need help! Any recommendation? Suggestion?

If you wanna send your suggestion/recommendation, just email me! You all know my email address, right? I'll be looking forward to your messages! I love Gravitation! I mean, who doesn't?


End file.
